


This Kills the Man

by Bremmatron33



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, saucy dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: An encounter on Valentines day stirs up confusing feelings in Connor. Things spiral out of control.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	This Kills the Man

**Author's Note:**

> unbettaed. I hope you like it.

Hank sat at his worn table, head held heavy in his weary hand. It was early, too early, but Hank had learned over the short years and today was friday. Connor had a habit of coming over Fridays to check up on him. Routine he called it.

Useless garbage, all it did was give the boy a reason to come bother him and wake him from a good sleep.

His back stiffened as soon as he heard the jingle of keys. Not much later the swing of his front door and the perky call of the man. "Good morning Hank. It's nice to see you up."

"Better than having you slap me, bitching about circadian rhythm and healthy life scheduals."

"They're important. Can I make you some coffee? How much have you had already?" Hank waved Connor off.

"Been waiting for you. Get to it." That had been a bit of a lie, he'd made himself a small cup of the instant synthetic crap making sure to leave no trace of evidence behind. He had been waiting for Connor to fix him a proper cup though, the Android actually quite adept. It always tasted just right when he brewed it.

Conner replied with a kind smile as he went to the sink and coffee maker. "Are you excited for your week off? You've been looking pretty ragged."

"Too much to do honestly. It's just gonna make me stress." Connor sat on the other end of the table, face scrunched with concern.

"It's Valentine's day. You've got no one to visit?" Hank sighed deeply. He'd thought for a fleeting moment to call Beth, see what she was up to, take a trip to the cemetery but he squashed it as quickly as it had popped into his head.

"Nah, not this old man. What about yourself?"

Connor beamed "I'm visiting you aren't I. It's the metaphorical meaning of the holiday right? I care for you a great deal Hank." Connor sat there smiling his warm smile for a beat too long, like an expectant dog waiting for a pet for a job well done before rising to answer the call of the coffee maker.

"I think I'm the only person in the world you visit. You need to learn to live, kid, that's what you wanted at the end of it."

"I'm content with what I have. I think I'm simply what one might call an introvert."

"Letting the damn internet rot your processor or whatever. Blanking out to cooking shows any day you’re not working."

"We all have our interests." Even facing away from him Hank could tell Connor was blushing. Connor set the cup of coffee down for Hank before reseating himself. "If you have no plans to go out I could go to the shop, pick up something to make for you." Hank nodded idly, taking up his coffee to sip at it slowly.

"You don't have any better way to waste your time, sure, go ahead." A spark shined in Connor’s eyes.

"Excellent. Anything in particular you might want, Hank?"

“Nothing I think you’ll agree to.” A calm silence formed, Connor relaxing a bit as Sumo lumbered in from the next room Hank drained his coffee cup knowing Connor wasn’t still just sitting there for his health. “What, you expect me to come along?” Connor gave Hank a succinct nod. Hank shook his head with a sigh. “You’re worse than Sumo.”

Connor waited patiently as Hank dressed from his ratty pajama pants and over-sized dad sweater. Happy to do so considering the man was no longer sleeping in the same outfits he went to work in day after day, Small steps to recovery. Just like this would be. A home cooked meal could lead to many more in the future. This could get better, they would get better if he took them slow.

Hank stepped out, belt still loose, slacks hanging from his hips. Connor caught a shine of silver, his fingers reaching for it instinctively like a foolish bird; a moth to a flame. Hank had taken a shot to the leg that had shattered his hip. That and his already shoddy knee had prompted the doctor to suggest a prosthetic replacement. Hank fought tooth and nail, swearing he was young and healthy enough to heal just fine but Connor had managed to talk him into the better option.

Connor found himself almost obsessed with the prosthetic now, a feeling he couldn’t explain other than in his mind it somehow brought him and Hank closer than ever. “Is your prosthetic handling the winter well?” A rush of excitement flooded Connor when Hank didn’t slap his hand away, letting his touch linger on the join of flesh and metal. He’d remembered telling the man how foolish it was to leave the machinery unprotected besides what was necessary but now he’d almost feel sad if Hank chose to change it.

“It’s fine, better than a busted hip. Still heavy as hell though. Lightweight future metals, nothing but a bunch of bullshit.”

“Is it painful? There have been advancements-” Hank waved him off again.

“Nah, no. Don’t start that shit. I’m just mad I’ve had to go back to the damn gym. Not the way I want to spend my Saturdays.” Connor could only smile as he backed off to let Hank finish doing up his pants. He’d noticed the man’s improved physique. Quite improved. More than just simple Saturdays at the gym could accomplish. He’d said nothing at the time, worried he’d somehow ruin the man’s streak.

“How proactive Lieutenant. Are you enjoying the improvement? Has it done anything for your...trauma.” Connor was ever searching for a word to describe what the loss of Hank’s son and wife had done to him. He didn’t like clinical, abhorred sympathetic nonsense, so blunt simplicity was the best he could do. This seemed to be acceptable. Hank smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Well, ya know, being in shape makes any man feel good. Especially when you’re my age. Here I thought I’d be dead by now.” Connor didn’t like to think of that future, the day Hank would no longer be there.

“Human life expectancy has nearly doubled thanks to the advancement in medicine. You have plenty of life left in you.” Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, shaking it as he nodded.

“Right, yeah. Enough of the doom and gloom. Let’s get to the market.”

* * *

They took the car, Hank not knowing how much Connor was planning to buy. It felt odd to be doing something so mundane after so long. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to the market. He’d gotten things, milk, coffee, toilet paper but he couldn’t ever remember getting them. It was just a blank space in his mind, mundane and meaningless. This as stupid as it sounded seemed...certainly not fun...but it was a change. It reminded him of the better days, the long exhausting ones where he’d come home with wine and some pre-made thing he’d picked up for Beth and Cole. It was simple just as mundane but it stuck so much more in his mind.

Connor was quiet as Hank drove, just enjoying whatever was on the radio, the music interspersed with bits of news and commentary. Nothing for Hank to tune into but Connor was still under the mindset that anything could be useful to solve a crime. They had files upon files of word docs filled with accounts of what they played when on what day, hour, minute. Just to use in interrogation. Sometimes it had been helpful but mostly not. Sometimes though he caught the android genuinely enjoying a song and he’d find himself making a mental note, buying a few more of the bands songs to play, looking in the same genre. It was silly but he liked seeing Connor enjoy the little things.

Traffic was miserable as a fresh snow started to fall but thankfully the distance was short. Hank parked as close as he could and managed to find an umbrella and an extra cover in the back seat. Despite being an android Connor found the cold uncomfortable and yet continued to run around in his standard uniform for the most part. It was not all that warm considering being made from shit linen and polyester and had caused him to “go cold” a few times out on the beat. Usually he’d just hand over one of his jackets but he’d thrown a poncho he’d picked up at the thrift store in the back for just the situation.  
Connor looked at the garment in confusion, running the fabric between his hands. “Don’t worry kid I washed it. Just put it on.” Connor judged the distance from the car to the store and deemed the severity of the cold and snow irrelevant. The shops would have heat, he’d be in no danger. He put on the poncho, enjoying the clean flowery smell of cheap laundry detergent.

“You bought this for me?”

“Yeah, you like it?”

“It’s soft. Thank you Hank.” Hank nodded.

“Next time I go looking for jeans I’ll try and find you a jacket like mine since you like it so damn much. Something durable.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Hank shut the car down and the two headed out into the snowy mess. Inside the shop was almost blissful, just a standard amount of people milling about doing their shopping, slightly even less. The music was dull and poppy, something romantic for the holiday. Hank couldn’t say he recognized any of it but this place didn’t exactly play the classics.

“So, you actually have a plan in your head or are we just wandering blind till you’re inspired?”

“I might have an idea. It’s just not very extravagant. I want to impress you after all, inspire you as well.”

“Well good for you I’m a cheap date. Make whatever you want. I’m going to go find some deodorant.” Connor watched Hank disappear among the isles before heading his own way, video already cued up in his head.

Connor often found that shopping centers spoke volumes of the human condition. There was always a level of variety and customization. Like potatoes, surely at the heart they were all the same thing and yet there were at least ten different kinds at this market alone. People claimed that they each had different flavors, textures, uses and he could trust that they were probably right since there was legitimate science for it but he couldn’t really confirm it through anything but his own experimentation. His hypothesis was that it didn’t really matter humans just simply grew bored. So bored that they longed to fix even the most trivial of problems. Potato problems. The small annoyances of life.

As Connor went through the isles he found himself thinking of all Hank’s potato problems, of what could go wrong, what could ruin his plans. Would he like the spices the cook used in the video, the texture of the meat, the sorts of vegetables, even least of all the type of potato. Perhaps if he’d been programmed to be a different model he might have been given the instinct to care about humans little potato problems without making light of them. They’d seem more important to him. They weren’t though, and yet Hank’s certainly were. Everything concerning Hank had become important to him over the years.

There was one thing Connor was confident in. He knew Hank liked chocolate and sweets in general. He rarely had a complaint where desserts were concerned. So even if all else failed Connor knew Hank would at least enjoy the brownies he planned to make the man. Thankfully baking was a fairly simple process, most of the things were the same despite the types of packaging on them. The markets only had one or two options to decide from. He was inspecting a bag of dark brown sugar when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

“What’s got you down here? Gonna play Susie homemaker for me?” Connor looked up, blank.

“What is that a reference to?”

“Jeeze even your computer brain can’t go that far back. Don’t worry about it. You got everything you need?”

“Yes. Did you find your deodorant?”

“Few other things too. This place has a lot of shit, really expanded since the last time I remember. Don’t think I ever looked too hard though.”

* * *

The ride back was even slower, the snow really started to come down. Connor found himself falling into standby, the heater blasting and the comfort of his poncho reminding him of the calm rehab pod he got put in whenever he was injured. Hank didn’t bother them till they were home. Sumo greeted them at the door. Hank almost eager pulled from his own shopping bag a box of dog treats. He tore into the cardboard and sent one flying across the room for Sumo to chase.

“That should keep him out of your hair for a bit. He’s an overweight begger, don’t give in to those damn pleading eyes.” Connor watched Sumo with a faint smile before heading off to the kitchen. Hank didn’t follow him. Connor watched him go to the bathroom. As he sat down to peel potatoes he heard the gurgle of the shower turning on. An odd thing to take a shower in the middle of the day but who was Connor to care.

Connor had the base of a meat stew ready and boiling on the stove before he grew too curious of Hank’s leave to the bathroom. He took the stairs, waiting at them for a moment to listen. The water was off but the radio still on meaning Hank was still in there. He hadn’t paid attention to what he had bought at the market, he’d just seen the dog treats and assumed it was a few things for the house. He knew he wasn’t wrong, he’d taken one of the bags from Hank to put in the fridge and yet the bag with the dog treats he’d kept. It had his deodorant in it. Likely more toiletries then, if he’d been out of shampoo or soap that might have prevented an earlier shower.

He reached the top of the stairs and hovered outside the small bathroom. The door was open, steam seeping free. Hank could see him. He looked through the crack. “You done already? Either this meal’s gonna taste terrible or I was in here too long.”

“Twenty-four minutes and counting. Are you alright?” Something was different about the man. Connor found himself prying, opening the door. Hank was on a stool, still just in his towel. Looking into the mirror. There was hair on the ground. Conor looked into the mirror with Hank but the reflection showed him a different man. Metaphorically of course.

He was clean shaven with trimmed hair. Floppy from the water but it was clear it could have some semblance of shape given the chance. “Haven’t given myself a haircut in years hopefully I don’t cut off an ear.” Connor watched the razor in Hanks hand like it was a gun but Hank had clearly done this before, hand sweeping the blade over the curve of his head, taking away more and more hair. Each swipe almost shaving the years away with it. Without the grime of a hopeless man Hank looked ten years younger, or perhaps he simply looked his age. “What did you do with my hair gel?”

“Your what?”

“The stuff in the container?”

“Oh. That. I put it in the fridge...I wasn’t reading labels. I just assumed.” Hank only shrugged.

“Good enough of an excuse to get dressed and head downstairs.” Connor stepped back so Hank could leave. He watched him head into the room, attention focused on the clean gleam of the man’s prosthetic. He blinked when the door shut and headed back down the stairs.

Connor checked his stew, started sifting flour and other dry ingredients. By the time he’d finished chopping all the chocolate Hank was coming down. He went to the fridge, pausing by the stove to smell what Connor had made. “Smells good at least. Can’t deny you that, kid. You buy bread?”

“I did. I’m going to shove it in the oven for a bit once the stew is done.” Hank hummed approvingly. “The woman insisted any good stew required bread.”

“She knows what she’s talking about.” He went to the fridge pulling out his thing of gel. “Ah god I haven’t used this shit in years.” He cracked open the lid, peeling off the aluminum as he sat legs spread on the chair. “Come here, put those plastic fingers to work.” Connor trailed a look up and down the man. Confused by the blatant dramatic display. There was no need to pretend or perform here and yet Connor straddled Hanks lap like he’d done far too often when they wanted to portray that kind of relationship. He took the gel and swiped his fingers across the product. Working it into Hank’s hair as he admired the man’s face. Dark eyes, strong jaw, faint laugh lines. He still looked haggard but it looked different now like this.

“Why the nice clothes? Planning on going somewhere after dinner?” Hank rested his hands on Connor’s hips, in a bit too familiar way. Just like they would pretend...but they had no reason to pretend now. He was happy to pretend with Hank though.

“Well I figure we could find something to do. Give you a proper date since you clearly want it for some reason.”

“Hank I don’t-”Connor could barely rebut before Hank grabbed his neck and tugged him down into a rough kiss. For a moment Connor didn’t know what to do, he sat stiff with his still sticky hands unsure and confused but routine kicked in, simply routine he told himself but as Hank held the kiss, deepening it, tongue teasing teeth, then tongue, something else prompted Connor to wrap his arms around Hank, to return his fingers to his newly shorn hair, to press his frame against Hank’s. Something raw, something he couldn’t explain. Desire, lust, feelings Connor knew only as motives and possibilities not things he thought he’d ever feel himself.

Hank pulled back, lips brushing against Connor’s ear. “Did you think I’m that stupid? That I can’t tell the difference between your sidelong glances and actual analysis? That I can’t tell when I’m being checked out even by a machine? Fuck I might not know why, what glitch you’ve got in your brain but I’m not stupid.”

“Hank-” Connor’s mind was in a fog. He didn’t know what to tell the man. To insist that this wasn’t his plan, to assure him he just wanted him to enjoy a nice meal? He didn’t want to tell him. He was happy on Hank’s lap, feeling the man’s heartbeat through his fingertips, kissing him deeply.

A knock at the door kept him from saying anything else. Hank glared at it. “Who in the hell could that be?” Connor slipped from Hank’s lap, legs unsteady from shock and disappointment.

“I’ll go check.” The knocking grew ever more impatient as Connor neared. He recognized the man on the other side of the glass. RK900, what in the world was he doing here? Gavin must have needed something. As soon as Connor opened the door the android all but let himself in. Connor followed him quickly. “Niles? Is everything alright? Is Gavin alright?”

“He’s fine. That prick sent me here like some errand dog to get your drunkard. Didn’t think he’d be answering his phone any time tonight.” Connor glared at Niles’ back. He didn’t need to be so blase about Hank’s coping methods.

“Hank is on vacation. He had vacation time he needed to use. What could be so urgent that Gavin thought the need to bother him?”

“Oh, I don’t know~ About forty dead bodies in the street maybe.”  
______________________

The crime scene was a mess. It was being handled well as far as the police could be concerned but it had happened in a public area so there were spectators and paparazzi everywhere. News drones trying to get the best pictures, unharmed relatives of the victims still bawling behind the yellow tape.

Connor had been busy with Niles separating out all the androids from the human casualties. An even number of both he'd noticed. They weren't strangers to each other either, either owned or in employment to one of the human victims. There was reason behind this attack, someone upset,outraged, but over what?

When they had done all they could do, when Hank was finished giving his speech to the public they parted ways. Moment and night ruined. Hank sat in his kitchen eating the stew Connor had made for him, running his fingers through his hair as he scoured over whatever information Gavin had slipped him.

Connor had wanted to come home with him, wanted to finish their night but there would be other nights. He wouldn't have been able to go back to what they'd been doing, not see Connor as one of the poor mangled bastards leaking out on the concrete.

It was nice enough to have a warm meal alone. To put up the half done dessert and go to bed for a fitful sleep.

Massacre of not, Hank was still on vacation. He relied on the information Connor brought him at the end of the day. It wasn't looking good. One gunman almost zero witnessed. The only lead they had was it was definitely a human they were dealing with. They were wearing a mask. Tall build. Nothing much else.

It could be anyone. A phantom. Not the type of information one wants when dealing with a tragedy but Hank trusted his team. Once they had more information from forensics they'd get there.

Hank did what he could, talking to families, scouting out the area. Runs around the park were good excuses to get a feel of the area and who hung out there. They knew it had been a little festival for the holiday. Warm drinks, things to do for couples and kids, sledding, games, kitschy stuff. The people that had been targeted were in a group. People who had taken up androids as their partners. It made the motive pretty clear but a cut and dry motive didn't always help find a suspect.

So the case lingered. Even the forensics only moving them a little closer. It left a pit in Hank's gut, looking over the horrified bloody faces again and again.

With most of the leads they had leading only to a dead end they decided to hold a memorial service for the victims. Hopefully it might draw out the shooter. Hank rose early, putting on the only black suit he owned and waited for Connor to show up.

That Valentine's day had weighed on his mind. They hadn't had the time or the right state to talk about it but Hank was positive he'd been right. He didn't know why, likely Connor didn't either but there was something more he wanted. Some days Hank saw himself wanting it too. He looked in the fridge, the abandoned brownie mix still lingering there months later. He found himself pulling everything for it out along with the eggs and english muffins.

He looked up recipes as he made his breakfast. He had vaguely remembered the ingredients Connor had thrown together and most brownie recipes were pretty much the same. He melted chocolate, resifted the flour and preheated his oven.

Just as Hank was pouring the batter into the pan Connor showed up, Niles trailing behind him. Connor looked surprised. "Brownies for breakfast,lieutenant?"

"Just getting it out of my fridge. Shame for it to go to waste."

"I could have come over and finished them for you."

"I think I did okay. You wanna taste,kid?" Hank plucked the whisk from the bowl and offered it to Connor. Connor hesitated a moment still stunned, a confused mix of disappointed and proud.

"Connor wants a taste of something else I think. You look very handsome today, lieutenant." Hank stared at the androids for a moment,stunned. Niles was never this polite. He'd never paid him any remark or mind unless he had to other then calling him a drunk.

"Yeah well we have a service to go to so that'll have to wait."

Niles smirked coyly. "Okay, daddy. You promise?"

Connor turned to glare at him. "Niles?!"

Hank wasn't nearly as surprised. "Tell him to stop repeating everything Gavin tells him to, it's gonna get him in trouble."

Connor’s indicator light flashed a menacing red for a quick moment. "Exactly my advice."

Niles crossed his arms, putting on a dramatic pout."You guys are boring."

“You’re being instigative.” Connor coutered.

“That’s accusatory. I’m proud of our dear lieutenant for cleaning himself up.” The two glared at each other, Niles looking as smug as ever and Connor trying his best to hide his anger.

Hank put an end to it. “Gentleman, please, you’re both pretty. Can you make some coffee Connor?”

“R-right. Of course, Hank.” The three lingered in a tense silence till Hank turned on the ancient radio. Ignoring the other two’s shenanigans as he did dishes. Connor kept his attention on the coffee maker, the slow drip by drip of the water and then the continuous stream. He felt Hank slip an arm around his waist, pulling him close for a moment.

“You doing alright? I know it’s been a rough two weeks.” Connor tried not to look obvious, like for the past two weeks when he wasn’t focused on work he’d been struggling with the feelings he’d felt that Valentine’s night.

“Fine. Perfectly fine.” He was absolutely sure Hank was unconvinced.

“Alright kid, don’t burn the coffee there.”

Connor fumbled in the cabinets for a cup, grateful for the out. “Right, of course.”

* * *

The memorial was somber,even in early March things were dreary and wet but the turnout triumphed over the bad weather. The mourners bringing flowers and photos of the loved ones they’d lost, crowding the small corner of the park in a rainbow collage. Connor stood at Hanks side as he spoke, then captain Fowler, then the two stepped down and headed off to the sides as the pastor took the podium to give a sermon. Hank’s eyes were ever searching, vigilant and determined and Connor did his best to remain just as so. He’d been busy scanning faces. Weeding out family from sympathetic citizens but every now and then he caught a glimpse of Hank in his just a hair too tight suit and his processor froze, stuck staring.

He’d been stuck like that for a long moment, watching the way Hank’s fingers fiddled with the cord from his earpiece. Connor wanted to take that hand. Weave his fingers through the gaps and hold tight. He wasn’t expecting Hank to break into a run.

A gut intuition Hank had called it. A lone man just hanging out at the borders but never coming close. He was carrying a gun. He barely put up a fight. It took quite a bit to calm the public but the rest of the service went on just a little calmer.

Niles and Connor were sent on a search of the man's apartment as soon as the warrant was approved only hours later. It was well into the night but the two found the apartment without issue. It was impressive, in a good neighborhood but as soon as the two stepped inside it was clear something was up.  
“Someone’s got some anger issues~” Niles crooned in a scathing sing song.

“It seems. Or he’s simply angry over something. We should find out over what if that’s the case.”

“I’m more interested in you and Hank. Why do you keep pretending you don’t want him?” Connor intently picked up one of the few unbroken photos on the cabinet. A wedding photo.

“We are at work Niles. That’s no kind of discussion for this serious of a matter.”

“We’re alone.” Niles responded casually. “No one can hear us. So just tell me. Is it, you don’t have the upgrades?”

“I have the upgrades. I’ve gone on many cases-”

“Okay so are you just stupid? Don’t know how to use the parts you were gifted? I could teach you. Gavin calls me to his place all the time for that sort of attention.”

“I am aware Niles, we live together.” As he went down the hall things began to turn for the worse. The faces on the people in the photos clearly unhappy despite forced smiles.

“So what is it then?”

“Human emotions are far more complex than our own Niles. Hank’s situation is far more complex than Gavin calling to use you as a sex toy.”

“I don’t know about that. Gavin tells me some personal things during our nights together. He never wants me to leave.”

“And yet you always do.”

“Of course! I don’t want to deal with that shit. It’s stupid. I let him talk though, it helps. If it didn’t I don’t think he’d keep calling me back.”

“You’re leading him on. That’s what leading people on means, Niles. He thinks you care about him but you don’t.”

“I don’t think so. I do think that I give him the odd hope that somehow I am able to care...which I guess I can. If I wanted.”

Carefully Connor picked up a smashed photo, a picture of their suspect with presumably his wife in a worse state than all the others. She had a cane, one arm in a sling, a knee in a brace. It betrayed the beautiful dress she was wearing. The elegant setting. An anniversary photo perhaps? In the corner just off to the side was an RX70. Medical assistant. Her long flowing lavender hair done in a simple braid suggested she was well loved, customized. She had nice clothes instead of her standard uniform and bits and pieces of fine jewelry. She looked somber, her gaze solely on the injured woman. He passed the photo to Niles. “I think some people must also dread that thought. The idea that we truly feel and care. When we want. Don’t you think?”

Niles smirked at the photo. “Do you think he killed them? Like he did the others at the park?

Connor glared at him, silently scolding Niles even though he knew it would not work. “We need to do a sweep of the home.”

“Sweep away.”

* * *

Hank let two soaking wet androids into his home with a stifled yawn. “Did the search go alright? Get anything good?” Connor sat stiffly on Hank’s worn couch, Niles heading up the stairs to the man’s bathroom to dry off.

“We did what we could. I left the place to the forensics team when they showed up.” Hank joined him on the couch.

“You called them in? When the hell was that? I only left the precinct an hour or two ago.”

“Niles made the call to Fowler directly. Gavin showed up. There was a casualty at the home...and a survivor. What happened is still unfortunately unclear. I-” Connor’s mind was racing, a fog over his thoughts. He’d never once let a case get to him and yet he found himself not wanting to think about what he’d found in the apartment. The poor RX70 mangled and chained to the wall, forced to watch the corpse of the woman she loved slowly decay only a few feet from her. He was jumping to assumptions, he was projecting surely. Still he didn’t want to think about it. Hank’s arm around his waist pulled him from the dark thoughts.

“You don’t look so hot, kid. You want to stay here tonight?”

“If you’re offering.” Connor never said yes quite so quickly. He let Hank pull him onto his lap.

“You can join me in my bed, Niles can take your old room.” His old room. It warmed some part of Connor that Hank still called his guest bedroom his. Coles’ old room. He had spent three long years there before moving out. When the department started paying him enough to get a place of his own.

“Are you sure?” Hank squeezed his waist tight.

“Let’s go. Take the chill off ya’. ” Connor let Hank pull him to his feet and walk him up the steps. The old wood creaked loudly, swollen by the moist cold air of the rain. Connor remembered Hank saying how much he liked the rain. How much he hated it just as much. How it made his joints ache.

“Are you doing alright Hank? Are you in pain?” How many times would the RX70 have asked that same question. How many times would she have been worried beyond her function? Terrified that any day the woman she loved was going to no longer be able to respond. When had she gotten up the courage to ask more? Connor felt heavy all of a sudden, his existence all too much to bear. He stumbled, his strength all but gone. Hank held on tight, letting him slip gently to the floor. Connor reached a hand to his face to feel the fake tears leaking from his eyes. They didn’t feel fake in that moment. They felt all too real, his face far too hot. “Hank?”

“Kid, look at me.” Hank’s hands felt so cool as they cupped his face. Usually they felt so warm. So human. “Tell me what the hell is wrong Connor! You’re freakin’ me out!”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t feel well. I...everything’s red.” His vision was melting. Connor could barely see Hank through the glitching visual inputs. He could still feel Hank holding him, keeping him steady. He tried to reach for him but his hand couldn’t find him. Hank, too far away. “Hank I...I need to engage emergency shut down.”

“What?! What does that mean Connor? Connor?” Hank watched the light die from Connor’s eyes the man going heavy in his arms. “Shit! Niles! Get your ass out here and help me.” Niles was already lingering at the bathroom door watching the scene.

“Help with what? I don’t know how to fix him.”

* * *

Connor onlined in a panic. A weight on his chest and his circuits dull and useless. Blindly he tried to push whatever was sitting on his chest off and found his hands sinking into soft greasy fur. "Sumo." He heard himself mumble with a sigh, as he sunk back into the pillows.

The dog followed him down, head resting on the crook of his neck with a content "borf". He gave the side of Connor's face a few long licks till Connor pet him.

"I'm alright Sumo. It's okay." The dog whined, no intention of moving. Connor didn't need any more excuse to simply lie in the soft well worn blankets of Hanks bed, enveloped by the smell of the man. He still felt awful, unsure what had triggered his stress response so badly. Of course it was the crime scene...but he'd seen plenty of mangled androids and dead humans.

The sight of the RX70 still haunted him, made him sick, nervous. He forced himself not to think about it. He put on a new cooking video. Something bright, loud, fast paced. It worked, till he felt the bed sink on the other side of him.

"Taking good care of the kid, Sumo?" Sumo raised his lazy head to his master's voice, his tail wagging happily. "You lost in cyberspace, kid? You got that look in your eyes."

For a moment Connor’s voice felt tight, as if his wires had been clipped. He wanted to cry again but he forced the feeling down. "I'm watching a new video. They're making crab cakes. Do you like seafood Hank?"

Hank sighed as he leaned back against Sumo. "I don't mind it. Never got it much. Think Beth was allergic. Do you want to talk about what happened? Should you go see someone?" Connor shut his optics off, letting his mind go dark for a moment. He'd worried Hank.

“Hank-”

“We don’t need to talk about it. I just want to know if it’s serious?”

“I...don’t know. I’ve never experienced this before. I think...I think I’m fine for the most part.” Hank got to his feet with a groan, walking over to Connor’s side of the bed he leaned down and pressed a long calm kiss to his forehead.

“Alright. I better get back downstairs before Niles burns my breakfast. Come down when you feel up to it.”

Connor lingered in Hank’s bed for a time, lingered under Sumo’s warmth, lingered in the feeling of joy Hank’s kiss had put him in. Was this how they were going to be now? Always at the edges of intimacy and informal professionalism. He wouldn’t mind really it was a nice place to be...but some part of him craved more.

Connor moved Sumo as if he weighed no more than an average house cat and slipped from the bed to unstable feet. He felt dull but it was an almost calm sensation, contrasting how he felt the night before. He could smell sugar and cooking bread as he headed downstairs, amused to find Niles at the stove doing his best as Hank teased him.

“Come on Gordon Ramsey you said you could do better than Connor and all I’ve gotten from you is three pieces of coal!”

“They’re not that bad! Humans will eat almost anything. You have no reason to complain.”

“It’s my breakfast! Gavin might be used to your useless ass but you gotta work if you're gonna call me daddy.”

“Fine~”

The stairs creaked beneath Connor’s weight and caught Hank’s attention. “That was quick. Nervous that Niles was going to burn my house down?”

Niles shot him a glare, daring him to say anything. “Ah, no. I’m sure he’s doing as well as he can be.” Connor looked to Hank, his t-shirt rumbled with sleep, the bottoms of his sweatpants soggy. “You went for a run this morning?”

Hank sighed lazily, leaning back against his chair. “Yeah. I figured I should. I called off today so I had nothing better to do while I waited for you two to wake up.” Connor inched closer passing the free chair to seat himself on one of Hank’s thighs. Hank barely seemed to acknowledge his bold move. Just putting an arm around his back to keep him stable.

“I would have joined you.”

“I feel better you taking the time you need. Don’t need any burnt circuits or whatever happens to you. Niles kept me company.”

It was Connor’s turn to glare. “I’m sure he has.” Niles only smirked, abandoning the stove to saunter over to the two.

“I could have kept him much more entertained if you were awake~ I bet Hank would have loved to wake up to that.”

Hank scoffed. “At the moment I would love to eat anything. If you two want to fool around with each other be my guest.”

“Is that permission?”

Hank stood with a laugh, leaving Connor to deal with Niles. “Sure go at each other for all I care.”

“You heard daddy, he wants dinner and a show~”

“Niles-” Connor didn’t get to finish his reprimand, Niles cutting him off with a kiss. Pinning him to the chair as he sat in his lap. Connor shoved him off with a gasp.

“Niles! Not now.”

“Come now Connor, you know we have to follow the prime directive.” Niles purred as he wrapped an arm loosely around Connor’s neck. “The lieutenant has been working so hard and you clearly need a good defragging.”

“That’s not a real thing and you know it. They just make up anything in those dumb movies.”

“An excuse is an excuse. Don’t ruin the fun.” Niles turned back to Hank who had a small stack of french toast made. “Don’t you think Connor needs a good defrag? He’s been acting so weird lately.”

Hank turned to look at the scene. He almost found it comical, how dramatic and over the top Niles could be. How easily he dragged Connor into it. “ I don’t know. Does Connor want a good defrag?” Connor’s eyes cycled wide, thin mouth dropping open in shock. Hank dug into his breakfast as he waited for any sort of reply. “Take your time kid we got all day.”

“I know he wants it. He gets so jealous when Gavin calls me out and whenever we sync he’s always just thinking of you. It’s so annoying.”

“Uh-huh.” Hank muttered through a mouthful of food. “And how often do you two sync up?” Niles smirked, happy that at least someone was playing his game with him.

“Whenever we need to share information on a case Lieutenant. What were you thinking about?” Hank shrugged as he continued to eat.

“Something along the lines of you two staring blank faced at each other for as long as you need. Am I wrong?”

“We can just do that for professionalism sake. Or~” Niles bopped heads with Connor in an almost cutesy manner. Connor tried to shove him off again but in a flash his indicator light went a welcoming green and he shuddered with a sigh, eyes going glassy. “I can do whatever I want to him now because I’m the superior model.” Niles ran a gentle finger slowly down the bridge of Connor’s nose, the androids gaze following it blindly. “He’s so much easier to deal with like this because I know what he wants before he even does.” Hank put down his plate. Focused suddenly on the way Connor reacted as Niles touched him. He’d seen androids do this, lost together in their own little world. He’d seen them struggle when they were forced, hacked by another more skilled mech. Connor wasn’t struggling but he wasn’t...happy...he was watching. He was watching Hank as much as Hank was watching them.

Niles had a point. Despite being younger Niles had taken to free will quicker than any android Hank had met. Connor included. Connor was quick to doubt himself, quick to suppress whatever feelings cropped up. Ashamed of them most of the time unless they suited the situation. It made dealing with him difficult sometimes, being so easily readable, but unable to get a thing from him. Still that didn’t mean dirty shortcuts like this were acceptable. “Interesting.” Hank slipped his hand into the pocket of his joggers, fingers finding the keys he’d left. “Tell me kid what happens if I do this?” Hank pulled the keys free and pressed the slim magnet to the side of Niles head, Niles indicator flashed a warning yellow as he swore.

“Shit!” He fell to the floor, curling into himself. “That fucking hurt!”

“Yeah well it was supposed to.” Hank cupped Connor’s chin, the man looking up at him still unfocused and dazed. Connor reached weakly, fingers gripping Hank’s wrist.

“You didn’t need to do that Hank. Niles…is-”

“I don’t care what he knows. I need you to tell me what you want.”

“Hank…” Connor drifted off, looking up at the man owlishly, mind lost in a million thoughts. How did one tell someone they wanted to be seen by them without sounding foolish, that they wanted to be cherished and bespoke without sounding like a thing and that only. Love sounded too personal, lust much too simple. It was so difficult. “I want you.” The words sounded so much more childish as they left his mouth but Hank only smiled.

“You want me huh? Want me to do what?”

“To continue where you left off, that night.”

“Alright. Come get it then.”

* * *

Hank had tasted like honey and powdered sugar but the tight grip of his hands around his ass was so much sweeter to Connor. The sweetest thing was forcing Niles to wait and watch as he relished and lingered in the kiss he’d dreamed about for weeks.

Without much decorum the three stumbled upstairs to Hank’s bedroom, Hank sequestering Sumo to the hall despite his whining. Dealing with two horny androids would be enough of a hassle without adding an excited dog to the mix.

Niles was quick to undress, dragging Connor with him. It was odd to see so much bare skin on either of them. He knew their holograms could go that far but they had no need to. It felt taboo, unnatural. It didn’t feel like skin. Connor’s chest was as firm as the plastic and metal he was truly made of but it was smooth under his palm and sensitive enough that Connor arched into his touch.

“Hank-” Niles grabbed Conner by his neck, cutting him off. He nuzzled the other mech like an impatient housecat initiating whatever he’d done before. “Stop asking fucking questions, pop your pussy for me, and suck his dick. He already gave you permission. He’s probably hard as a rock down there.”

Hank muffled a laugh. “Oh, we need to talk to Gavin about what he shows you.” Niles rolled his eyes.

“Gavin can eat my nonexistent asshole he drools over. You don’t know how many nights this prick has woken me up lusting for you. “Oh Niles I’m so~ hot. Niles what’s wrong with me~ I’m a malfunction~” Eugh! It’s exhausting.” Niles nearly tore Connors pants as he shoved him forward to get them off. Hank caught him from falling face first into his crotch.

"Come on now. I'm too old for rough housing. You let him be mean to you like this?" Connor only shrugged weakly as he let his head rest on Hanks thigh.

"He's very good at being mean."

"You like it when someone's mean to you kid?" Connor relished in the feeling of Hank’s fingers carding through his hair. He’d remember a time when he couldn’t, when it felt just like anything else. A sensation of passive pressure. No nuance, no meaning. Now it quickened the delicate fans running through his systems and made the energy in his circuits run just a bit quicker.

"It's in my code to serve. It's easy to fall back on." Hank hummed, something deep and sinful.

“You interested in serving me? Is that what this is about?” Connor’s thoughts froze, the only response in his head was yes. Hank wouldn’t like that though, He didn’t like that if he was being honest with himself. He did want more, he wanted to be thought of as more. The truth was the truth and that wasn’t so bad if it was for only one special person.

“Yes.”

Hank tugged the waistband of his joggers, pulling one side low enough to show skin. “Serve me then. You’ve pretended enough times.” Connor gazed blearily at that thin swath of skin for what felt like forever. The warm pale pink cut off harshly by synthetic white. He slid off hank’s lap, leaning heavy on his hands as Hank rose to his knees to match height. Hank slipped a hand back through his hair, looking down at Connor though lidded eyes, expectant and daring Connor couldn’t stop the memories of the long hours he’d spent, face pressed to Hank’s skin as they staked out for killers and drug dealers as he pressed a kiss to Hank’s . The smell of the man’s sweat, just as strong as it was now, so intricate, so human. He could hear Niles in the back of his mind.

_“Finally. Fuck. Open up before I make you.”_ Connor’s frame shuddered as he engaged the right commands. He didn’t use them often so he wasn’t as quick to the punch as Niles often was. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Niles never even bothered to close his cunt considering he was the only android he knew that liked to wear underwear as a personal choice. _“You’re such a basic bitch Eight. No better than a dog. Do you think Hank would like that? To treat you like a dog. Give you orders. Make you beg for treats. You should ask him.”_ It wasn’t an order. Niles could do that if he liked but Niles was never as cruel as he pretended to be. He just liked neg, to tease but he could be gentle when he wanted. As gentle as the grip he had around his cock. Niles coating silky and smooth. Warm. Almost human. It was sometimes maddening how human they’d made Niles. How cruelly advanced he truly was.

“You okay, kid?” Just not close enough. He had to remember Hank. Niles would do and take what he wanted but Hank was far too kind. His touch had moved. Connor had to keep himself from leaning into the gentle stroke of his thumb behind his ear unless he wanted Niles unwanted comparison to a lap dog.

“Fine. Just appreciating the moment.”

“The moment huh?”

“Yes, it’s a very good moment but I am interested in bettering it.”

“Mhmm~ Let me help you then.” Connor watched Hank’s cock spring free from his shorts, half hard and waiting. Connor had nothing to compare it to besides his own equipment and Niles but it was hardly fair. Hank was impressive if Niles whistling behind him was anything to go by.

“Lieutenant! Why were you hiding such crucial information from us? No wonder Connor was drooling over you.”

“I don’t go around fucking my fellow officers so don’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh I promise. The only one I’ll tell is Gavin when he gets too mouthy to handle.”

“You can cuck Gavin if it’ll do anything for ya. He’s been asking for it.” Niles gasped dramatically.

“Lieutenant! I’m taking that as permission to film this. Not that it’ll be all that exciting. Our dear Connor’s pussy is a star on those filthy android humper websites. Aren’t you proud of him?”

“Oh jesus.” Hank sighed no way of hiding the exhaustion in his voice. “I really hope you’re lying about that one.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Hank tasted of sweat and flesh. As complex as his smell and as comforting as the heavy warmth in his intake. There was no way he was at good sucking dick as the performers in the videos he’d studied but Niles had certainly put him through the motions. Slow continuous repetition for the most part. Hank let him set the pace, let him work as his fingers smoothed down shallow furrows in his hair. He certainly felt like a pet in that moment. Happy with his favorite persons attention, being pet and praised by them. Hank would find the thought distasteful but it only made Connor shamefully hot. The fine inner mechanics of his coitus channel cycling down as Niles fucked him hard. Purposely Connor was sure.

He only laughed smugly. High off the compound stimuli of the bond between them. _“Are you finally happy? Daddy’s finally giving you his undivided attention. Is it everything you dreamed of Eight? Him moaning your name? Swearing as you get him closer and closer to the closest thing he probably thinks of as god? Does it fulfill you?”_

**_“Yes. Some part.”_ **

_“How honest. You really are shameless with me. Probably a bad idea.”_

**_“Are you not having fun Niles?”_ **

_“I want him to break you. That’d be fun don’t you think? You have such a lovely voice when you scream.”_

**_“You’re so hard to please.”_ **Niles only replied with a muted smug laugh.

“You’re being far too nice to Conner Lieutenant. You know you can’t break him as easily as that. He lets me be quite rough with him.”

Hank huffed, lost already in his rising arousal. To say it had been a long time since he’d gotten any action as good as this would be the brutal truth. Connor was doing just fine as far as he was concerned. If he wanted him to take control though he could. He pulled back, letting Connor take in a gasp of cool air. “He’s here slandering your good name. You really want me to be rough with you?”

“It-it would certainly be- an experience.”

“He’s wet and ready for you back here if you’d like to switch places.” Hank smirked coyly.

“I think I’m alright up here. One thing I know for sure is the kid likes licking up messes. He’ll sure be one when I’m finished.”

“H-hank-” Connor panted, already feeling his channel cycle down hard, his sensors and circuits flooding with waves of raw heat and desire.

Niles crooned impishly. “Oh! I think he liked that Lieutenant.”

“Hmm, I thought he might. Come on kid, don’t want it going cold.”

It quickly grew hard to focus, Hank’s grip now just rough enough, the thrust of his hips just a bit more involved, a bit more aggressive. It was easy to lose himself in the moment. Stuffed full. Circuits buzzing hard enough that he could hear them in his own audials. Dreamy and dazed. So Connor let himself get lost in that moment. Let his guard down, gave in to Niles oppressive presence in the back of his mind. For the moment he let himself pretend he could be human. Uninhibited, unashamed.

The sounds of his own muffled screams fell strangely on his audials, mostly drowned out by Hank’s soft panting, his grunts and moans. He’d never taken things this far, Niles would play games and get him worked up but it was all to leave him unsatisfied, all to satisfy himself. This darkening fog was new, the odd tightness of his cables and inner workings. He could feel lubricant leaking down his thighs, drool dripping down his chin.

He honed in on the caring way Hank would say his name, still asking, still concerned. It took him higher and higher till it was all he could focus on. He felt Hank tense let him pull his cock free despite Nile egging him to swallow hard and milk every moment. Hank came hard, painting Connor’s face with his climax. It was warm. So was Hank’s smile as he breathed deeply, giddy and exhausted at the same time.

“Good job, kid. Thanks for that.” It felt like it took forever for his brain to process what he’d said but when it did something in Connor broke. His vision cracked to black and rainbow as he blue screened. He fell to the bed, mind awash in bliss as his hardware pulsed and oozed synthetic fluid. Niles continued to fuck him hard and selfishly. His laughter still ringing in his head as he fell into standby.

Niles gave Conner’s warm cunt a few final thrusts before pulling out. Making a bigger mess of his thighs and Hank’s sheets. “Oh Lieutenant, I think you broke him. Good job.”


End file.
